warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Food Aisle
Food-888A This section of the Warehouse holds food and drink artifacts. Although there is a vast assortment of different food and drinks, the majority of the inventory of this section are, in fact, canned food. Also holds cooking-related artifacts such as kitchen utensils (spatulas, rolling pins, etc.). Jokingly called the Warehouse Kitchen. Artifacts in Storage *Adolf Frederick's Cutlery *Aggressive Metal Lunchbox *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board * Antique Candy Box *Auguste Escoffier’s Tasting Spoons *Banksy’s Drinking Glass *Bartending Beer Taps *Bartolomeo Scappi's Cloche *Benvenuto Cellini's Salt Cellar and Silver Spoon *Bill Anderson's Apron *Box of Tomatoes from La Tomatina *Butter Churn from Lancaster County *Elm Farm Ollie’s Milking Machine *Emeril Lagasse's Frying Pan *Cake Tester *Caught-in-the-Throat "Laff!" Sign* *Charles Cretors’ Popcorn Cart *Christian Kent Nelson's Thermal Jug* *Dom Pérignon Demijohn *Edsel Ford Fong's Apron *Egon Ronay's Crab Cracker *Ergot Bread from Salem *Francois Pierre La Varenne's Apron *General Electric Can Opener *George Washington's Pewter Ice Cream Pots *Glass Plate * Gluttonous Cake Fork *Godfrid's Spoon* *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Gordon Ramsay's Chef Knives *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Heat Sensitive Mug *Instantaneous Meat Mincer *John Chapman's Tin Pot* *John Pemberton's Tasting Spoon *Joseph Porzuczek's Deli Meat Slicer *Julia Child's Apron* *Kikunae Ikeda's Beaker *Makoto Hagiwara's Fortune Cookie *Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich *Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron* *Marie Antoinette’s Cake Server *Martino da Como's Crock Pot *Original Ginsu Knife* *Original Subway Coupon *Original Teflon Coated Pan *Pillsbury Doughboy Rolling Pin *Pompeii Bread *Preserved Apple Pie* *Preserved Hardtack from the Civil War *Prize Generating Cracker Jack Box *Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake* *Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet *Schaefer Beer Tray *Silver Sugar Tongs *Sobriety Coin *Solac Electric Toaster *Spoon from Al Capone's Soup Kitchen *Stone-Changing Cheese Knife *Sunbeam Mix Master *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers *Teressa Bellissimo's Platter *The Gibsons' Knife Block *Time-Slowing Toaster *Tropical Paradise 'Almond Joy' *Unlimited Soda Fountain Machine *"Untitled" (Portrait of Ross in L.A.) *Voltaire's Coffee-Pot *Vintage Coca-Cola Promotional Mirror Tray *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Whisk *Wrigley's Juicy Fruit Gum Appert-810 This portion of the Food Section is known as the Canned Food Aisle, although it contains various preserved foodstuffs in containers ranging from tin cans to mason jars to bags, as well as bottled or freeze-dried meals. *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *20 Cans of Campbell Soup* *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *Can of Red Herrings* *Charles Dickens' Scotch *Crown Devon Honey Pot Preserves Jar *Edmund Mcllhenny's Hot Sauce *Ernest Shackleton's Can of Sardines* *Ezra Meeker's Oregon Trail Beer *GFS Cooking Spray* *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Jack Daniel's Original Whisky Bottle *Jar of Greek Funeral Beans *Jar of Molasses from The Boston Molasses Disaster *Jennifer Strange's Water Bottles *Jerome Monroe Smucker's Canning Jars *John H. Kellogg's Corn Flakes *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle* *Mischievous Salt Shaker *Nicolas Appert’s First Can *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam *Original McDonald's Happy Meal Container *Original Can of Worms* *Pepsi Bottle and Cap *Peter Piper's Jar of Pickled Peppers *Polonus Vorstius' Wine *Silver Cross Tavern Barrels *Splattering Heinz Ketchup Bottle *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Teamaster's Teapot *Wine Barrel used for George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence *Wine Transforming Decanter Category:Sections Category:Canon Sections